A very British Christmas
by Yandere Kirkland chan
Summary: The Christmas season has come and no one is as excited as America but, when England suggests the superpower has forgotten the true meaning of Christmas, America ends up coming to England's house to see how he celebrates Christmas. Rated T to be safe. No particular ship but hints of some here or there, you can interpret it as you wish.
1. Chapter 1

**A VERY BRITISH CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 1

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I am taking a break from my other fic to write lots of Hetalia Christmas themed short stories. Please forgive any errors as I found all the traditional information on the internet which we all know is so very reliable :l. Please don't be offended by my portrayal of the American Christmas tradition, I just needed a way to start the story. I do not own Hetalia (…) but other than that: Enjoy! :3**

As the nations dispersed from their infamous meeting, you could see spots of festivity decorating their clothes, moods and expressions. Even on the scowling anti-Christian countries you could see holly pinned to their shirts or festively coloured clothing items. Spain was commenting on how much more like a tomato Romano looked wearing all red; France was currently chasing England around the chairs with a branch of mistletoe; even Russia had a snowflake decorated ribbon wrapped around his 'magic cane'. But none of the nations were more excited than a certain American. America was wearing a full Father Christmas outfit complete with a beard and a massive sack. This sack was not full of gifts (even a hero doesn't give presents this early in December!) it was full of invitations to his absolutely unmissable Christmas party. They were true hero invites that popped up when you opened them, sprinkling glitter everywhere, while singing an awesome new Christmas song at full volume. This rather alarmed Canada who jumped into France's arms enabling England to finally get away from the pervy nation.

America approached the said Brit, who was rather flushed as he straightening his bow tie (a quirk even Doctor Who couldn't endear to America). "Hey, Iggy!" America called out while skipping the last two steps to confront his former mentor. The Brit groaned as he turned to meet the superpower "Ah, Alfred to what to I owe the pleasure? And I told you, my name is not 'Iggy' even Japan doesn't call me that and it's an abbreviation in language." The American stared blankly for a second, trying to comprehend the older nation's words "Right… Well anyway, I TOTALLY WANTED TO INVITE YOU TO MY ABSOLUTELY AMAZING CHRISTMAS PARTY WHICH IS GOING TO BE THE BESTEST OF ALL THE CHRISTMAS PARTIES I HAVE EVER THROWN COMBINED!" While the American flashed his most 'heroic' smile, it was England's turn to stare uncomprehendingly. "Ah, yes, your infamous Christmas party, well it is most regrettable that I will have to decline your invitation." America opened his eyes abruptly "What! Why? You have to come! If you don't come who will make my tree look super heroically tall by bringing a dwarf one? Who will make me look super cool by wearing a dumb-ass sweater?" _And who will be proud of all of the effort and hard work I put in just to impress you?_ He finished silently in his head. "So sorry, old chap, but Christmas is for spending with your family and I have plans with mine." England replied, his eyes softening as he saw disappointment in his ex-colony's eyes. "But aren't I peart of you fa-" America caught himself as both nations flinched at the painful memory. "Well, anyway," England quickly continued "Your Christmas celebrations are so commercialised it almost feels blasphemous!" America looked confused "Wadya mean, Iggy? I have all the classics: Rudolf, snowmen, Santa, we even have inter-street "best house decorations" competitions!" The American smiled, oblivious to the incredulous look the Brit gave him "That's exactly what I mean! No matter how many Christmas parties of yours I go to I never see a nativity scene and never hear a single carol. Do you even give thanks to our Lords for the birth of Christ the saviour? Do you give not just presents but love to the people you hold dear? I plan on spending Christmas with my brothers and sister, having way too much turkey and wishing the weather will finally get it right and turn that blasted rain into snow!" An awkward silence followed this lecture. England looked embarrassedly at his shoes as he muttered "You could always come with me."

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

So it was decided that America would stay at the Kirkland household for the run up to Christmas. He insisted it was un-heroly to leave a dying old man alone in the festive season. But on the terms that America would be home in time to attend his party (which for some reason Japan and Canada were preparing). England asseverated that using time zone differences and magic they could teleport straight into the party after having Christmas dinner. America and England parted ways shortly so America could retrieve the necessary luggage from his house (it was convenient the meeting was held in America!) England insisted that America brought no festive items on his trip so he could be fully immersed in the British spirit. To which America objected to until England threatened his beloved Texas **(A/N: his glasses if you didn't know).**

"Well, Tony, I guess it's fare well for now, dude. Please look after everything while I'm gone. Don't let Mattie eat all the maple syrup and don't let Kiku watch porn on my internet. I would totally take you with me but England says you wouldn't get past passport control in London." The alien seemingly cussed in response but America seemed to understand it "Yeah, buddy, I'll miss you too." America replied tearfully as he departed.

America walked through the revolving doors to the airport, looking for were the grumpy Brit might be. He found out shortly after when he heard shouting coming from the coffee shop. "I know what you said but listen to me I know my tea and that is NOT tea. That is watered down coffee with milk, sugar and biscuits on the side! Oh I'M crazy, I can practically feel the caffeine rushing through my veins. If I get a heart attack now I'm suing this whole bloody company!" America quickly barged through the massive que of people to find a very angry Arthur shouting at a rather alarmed looking barista. He grabbed England around the waist, dragging him away "Sorry, dude, he's English." America explained as he hurried away.

"What's your problem, dude?" America chastised. "Horrible service. Is it too much to ask for an earl grey before a bloody exhausting journey? Honestly, that young man's manners was about as bad as yours!" America would have stayed angry but this was just so damn funny! "Come along, dear boy, the flight has been boarding for the past 15 minutes! Seriously, what took you so long?" With that England seized America's hand and dragged the teen across the overcrowded terminal.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

The flight was uneventful. Arthur found the tea to his taste "See, the moment you get on British airways you get five star service." There were slight turbulences as they were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, at which point America turned slightly green, a very heroic shade of green mind you. England fell asleep watching Harry Potter and, as a result, ended up casting a floating spell in his sleep. The air hostess seemed rather distressed when she entered the cabin to find all of row 20-28 floating. Luckily, when she ran to call the other workers, America was able to wake England who instantly put an end to it. When the air hostess came back, everything was back to normal and the cabin crew decided it was time to change shifts. No passengers were awake and, the next day, the hostess decided she was dreaming. So did America as he was reluctant to accept the existence of magic. England decided against correcting him the next day when America re-capped his 'weird dream' as England was rather embarrassed at his slip up.

The pair encountered a bit of difficulty exiting the airport as America had somehow managed to bring a gun all the way from his house. Matters were not helped when the airport police asked why "The young man was in possession of a gun." And America replied that he had "Forgotten this ancient country had a no-go on guns, chill out dude!" England promptly declared that they should excuse his partner, he was American, and the teen was let of with just a warning. "What the bloody hell did you have a gun for? I thought you knew better than that!" England snapped as he dragged America across the overcrowded airport. "Hey, dude, calm down! I just brought it in case he were attacked on the plane so I could be the super cool hero and save you all!" England sighed, exasperated, but let the subject go.

England scoped the area near the door until he found a sign reading _Mr A. ._ He then reared in that direction and confronted the tired looking man "Ah, good day, old chap. Sorry if it's an inconvenience but I have a friend with me. I will pay you for him in cash at our destination." A bored yet hospitable smile tugged at the man's features. "Not at all, the more the merrier!" he replied. The man yelped in surprised when America suddenly jumped in front of him "Morning, governor. Dreadful weather today. Let us depart to the taxis, pip pip!" America shouted in a very exaggerated "English" accent which sounded more Australian than anything else. "Please excuse him, he's American" England explained, he had a feeling that he may have to repeat the sentence frequently throughout these weeks. The taxi driver nodded silently and led the way through the doors to the taxi. "America, no one actually says that, you know, that was incredibly rude!" England huffed. The American just laughed and walked past.

The drive was very tiring for the two Brits but America seemed to enjoy it. He took absolute pleasure in pointing out the red tour busses, phone and post boxes, and famous land marks. "Woah, how weird is this? WE'RE DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" America commented enthusiastically. "Actually," England corrected "The Romans, who invented roads as we know them, drove on the left side or through the middle, which was rather problematic as you can imagine. The shift to the right side, in most of Europe, happened later on after the tragic demise of the Great Roman Empire." With the last words an intimidating aura surrounded the nation and he started kolkolkoling identical to Russia. America suddenly recalled something he heard about England's relationship with the old Empire and was forced to wonder if his ex-mentor had something to do with the Empire's disappearance. He shivered and the rest of the journey was travelled in relative silence.

Their destination was England's country side manor. England often stayed on the outskirts of London for convenience reasons but, for the festive season, he had decided to stay in the first location as it was much more peaceful and his favourite of all his manors. When they arrived, England tipped the driver generously, "Poor chap deserves it.", then helped America cart the luggage to the door. It had started to drizzle and the wind was getting aggressive so they hurried. "Right, America, you remember where your old guest room is, right? Well if you would like to unpack and refresh yourself you can come down when you're ready to eat, I'll start cooking." The American flinched and quickly declined "Actually all this travelling has made me exhausted and it's getting dark so I'll turn in for the day. See ya tomorrow!" Another close call with Iggy's cooking, America would have to find the local burger joints or face starvation. "Well if you insist. I don't expect you to be up early tomorrow, with the jet lag and all, but when everyone gets here it would be nice to set up the tree, I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that! Good night America." "G'night." America grunted, he really was tired. He fumbled his way to the guest room he inhabits when here, one of its assets was it was the first door on the first floor therefore it wasn't far away. Once he had arrived, America flopped onto the bed, dropping his luggage on the floor. Now he was lying down America realised just how tired he actually was. He unconsciously drifted into a deep sleep in which he dreamt of brand new burgers and saving a poor damsel in distress (which looked disturbingly like England in a mini skirt).

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

America woke to the bitter smell of tobacco smoke. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he wondered where on Earth that would have come from. As the world came back into focus America was greeted by familiar emerald eyes, however, when his eyes rose slightly he saw a not-so-familiar nest of red hair. The unfamiliar figure removed his cigarette from his mouth "Who the feck are you?"

 **A/N: Oooh, can you guess who is in America's room? Well that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment giving your opinions, what your family is doing for Christmas or a country you think I should do a Christmas fic about (I might not be able to do them cus there are some countries my mum is making me do but it depends on homework). Byesies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A VERRY BRITISH CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 2

 **A/N: Hello again! I know it hasn't been very long since I last posted a chapter but I want to fit as many stories into this Christmas season as I can. I don't know how much longer this will be cus I'm basically rambling and trying to fit facts in too. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, commented or read my story at all it's really nice to come home from school and see people actually like the crap I write. THANK YOU! Excuse any language errors but I can barely even get my head round English and that's my first language so I don't know anything about foreign languages. Don't own Hetalia or England would still be a pirate and I would be his wife. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction, enjoy :3**

"I'll ask ye again, lad: who the feck are you?" _What's up with his accent?_ America thought but then realised that he should probably be wondering why this man was in his room at all. He then realised that the man was waiting for an answer "Oh right," America composed himself "I'm the United States of America, the hero!" he declared with a grin. "Good fer you." He said disinterested, picking a speck of tobacco out of his teeth. America suddenly became aware that he was half undressed in his bed and a stranger was in his room, seemingly with no intention of leaving. "Uh, and you are?" America questioned awkwardly. "Scotland." he grunted, still sitting there inhaling the smoke. "Okaaaaay, so Scotland could you, uh, get out maybe? So I can get changed?" That made the man look up "Yer ordering me te get out of a room in my own house? Ye certainly have some nerve!" That puzzled America completely, who was this guy?

At that moment England came through the door "Good morning, America, how are you this morning? Breakfast is cooking so if you-" He noticed Scotland in the room, his eyes narrowing "Scotland what the bloody hell are you doing in here, dive the boy some space! Go on get out, Allistor!" England snapped. Scotland glared at England but left anyway. "Sorry about him. Anyway, as I was saying, breakfast is cooking down stairs so if you're ready you can come down and it will be ready shortly." England stated, unconsciously tidying piles of America's clothes that had already appeared on the floor. "Iggy, who is that guy? He said that this was his house!" America questioned. England raised his eyebrows "Did he now? I forgot you didn't know him! That's my oldest brother, Scotland or Allistor or occasionally Scottie, but I don't recommend calling him that unless your life ambition is to become haggis or you're Wales. Scotland is part of Great Britain, though he often makes it clear that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me, to which I say I never said he had to stay! As for this being 'his house' I suppose my door is always open for family and anything I possess somehow becomes his. Anyway, I'll let you get changed then you can come down stairs, I've made a full English breakfast and you absolutely must have some! I made it especially for you!" With that he left "Yaaaay," America said sarcastically, he suddenly felt bad and decided he would at least try to stomach some of England's food. With a sigh he pulled on some new clothes and made his way down stairs.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

The scene in the kitchen was absolute chaos, England was wrestling a leek of a red-brown haired man "Just give it a try, Sasana, leek makes everything better!" "It's called an English breakfast and I'm England so what I say goes!" "It's not my fault you have control issues." "I do NOT have control issues!" the argument continued. Meanwhile, Scotland, still smoking and looking like a storm, was sitting down using a younger looking red head as a foot rest. The man looked very indignant and was complaining loudly, giving painful looking punches to Scotland's calves.

America was standing in the doorway, silently watching all of this unfold, when he suddenly heard a shout coming from the staircase above him, "Surprise Ireland attack!" with that a red head girl jumped onto America's back, knocking him to the floor, and started punching him while laughing manically. Scotland's foot rest instantly perked up and catapulted himself at America to join in with the girl. England suddenly became aware of America's presence, he yelped and quickly came to America's aid. "Erin, Seamus, get of him this instant!" England ordered, but the pair found England's attempts at controlling them quite hilarious. Scotland and the brown haired male came to watch England's futile attempts to tame the red heads. The younger spectator burst out laughing and started cheering them all on, even Scotland's lips quirked into a smile for a while until he decided that he was bored. "All right, ye bastards, shut up yer giving me a head ache. If yer gonna terrorise Albion do it quietly." With that the, still snickering, pair jumped of America and England, who, in his attempts to save America, had managed to end up on the ground next to the super power.

England rose with an indignant cough, followed by America, who looked rather dazed and was still trying to work out what on earth was going on. "Well if we are all civilised now, gentlemen," (Scotland snorted at that) "I would like to meet America. America, you've already met Scotland, this is Ireland Erin, her almost twin Northern Ireland/ North/ Seamus and Dylan, Wales. They are all my older siblings." Scotland frowned, Erin did a mocking courtesy while her twin did a bow and Wales nodded his recognition. America was stunned by the fact that England was a youngest child, how was that even possible? America then became aware that everyone was looking at him, it was very disconcerting that every single one of their eyes were an identical shade of green only varying slightly in shape and size. It was then that Alfred realised that England's eyes did indeed look the youngest, they were wide and almost childlike compared to his older siblings.

"Well then, I hope that I can trust you not to murder each other while I finish the breakfast, which will NOT contain leeks." America mentally punched the air in triumph and Wales pouted. With that England left the room.

The attention was still on America, who didn't feel very comfortable with the looks being sent his way. "So you're America? Is that the same America who used to be Sasana's lad?" Ireland questioned, she didn't sound threatening but there was something menacing about the way she was staring. "Yeah, England raised me, if that's what ya mean." America replied, wondering this was going. "So what did he do to ye?" The question completely took America of guard "What? What dya mean?" America spluttered "I mean what did he do to ye that made ye leave him, broken down crying in the rain, without looking back once?" Scotland snarled "Hey, I just wanted him to see me as an equal! I wanted to be great like him, he was my role model. I just wanted independence!" America defended, the four nations were getting uncomfortably close. "You can get independence and still be someone's brother." Ireland snapped. "Sasana was a complete wreck when you left him." Wales continued "He locked himself up in here and refused to come out, he wouldn't sleep, eat or drink, in fact, after the first night he wouldn't even cry, just sort of sat there. He banished all his fae too, now that's when you know it's serious. And, from what I've heard, all he ever did was spoilt you rotten." At that Scotland snorted "Ye've got that right, Albion has rather different brothering techniques to the rest of us." Scotland said, cracking his knuckles. "No one hurts our wee brother and gets away with it" Northern Ireland hissed.

(D-A-M-N—A-M-E-R-I-C-A'-S –G-O-N-N-A—D-I-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

England was dishing out bacon, equally, into six separate plates, humming quietly to himself, when he heard a crash and some shouting coming from the living room. He sighed, was it too much to ask to just have everyone get along? He left the half prepared food on the kitchen counter and stormed into the next room, "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" He snapped. His eyes widened when he saw the scene taking place; America was being pinned back against the wall by the Ireland twins, Wales' hands were balled into fists and he was wearing a malicious grin, and Scotland was dragging his cigarette across America's face.

"Get of him, you gits!" England exclaimed, whacking his siblings away with the spatula he was still holding. He then hoisted America back upright and studied the damage to the boy's face. There was a red hand shaped mark across his left cheek, his lip was bleeding and there were faint pink burn lines where Scotland's cigarette had touched. "Are you okay, poppet?" England asked the American, the boy looked like he was in shock and didn't reply. "What on earth were you doing?" England was fuming. "Relax, brother, America asked us to show him some attack strategies so we showed him. Isn't that right, lad?" Ireland gave America a threatening look, which didn't go unseen by England, and America nodded weakly. "See, Sasana, we mean no harm!" North smiled. "Oh, shut up." England sneered and addressed America again.

"Are you okay, America?" he repeated, America had shaken of the shock and was now more embarrassed about his ordeal than anything else. "Yeah, a hero is always fine!" America stated confidently, his quick recovery caused Scotland to raise his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Do you want to go back to your room, I would completely understand, you can eat there just this once if you would like." England fussed, temporarily reverting back to his colony carer stance. "Na, dude, I feel fine, like carrot top junior said, we were practising self-defence." America replied, Ireland looked like she was about to explode with supressed laughter but her twin didn't look pleased at the nickname. England new very well, having been victim to such attacks often when he was a child, that America was lying, but he let it slide, as long as America was okay right?

England sighed, "Well, if you would all sit at the table, I will bring the food through and this time I'm keeping the door open!" England was true to his word and kept his gaze fixed on each of them as they made their way to the table. Though he would never show it, America was weary of the unruly nations at the table, what the hell was wrong with them?

America was wrenched from his thoughts when England put a plate in front of him. It contained sausages, bacon, egg, beans, bread, mushrooms, hash brown and tomato. "Don't worry, America, I gave your black pudding to Scotland." England commented, seating himself. "Dig in, gentlemen." England said. "Hey, so I look like a guy to you?" Erin complained. "Of course not, Erin, you're the finest lass I've ever seen!" North said with a dazzling smile "That's very nice of you but I'm still not letting you keep that bacon you stole." She retorted. "Waaaaaa? No pfft I didn't take anything!" Seamus spluttered. "Well, with Scotland's skirts and England's everything, you make up the masculinity they're missing, Ery." Wales stated, he quickly had to dodge a shower of mushrooms from his older brother.

 _They sure do fight a lot,_ America noted. "Aren't you hungry, America; you haven't had a single bite of food yet." England questioned. Oh shit, America had forgotten about the food. He let out a shaky laugh and lifted a fork of food to his mouth. England smiled at him, expectantly. America took a deep breath and swallowed… and it was delicious! He was so shocked he spat out the food onto Wales, who thought it was North and got him in a head lock. "Hahaha, surprised, America? I thought you would be!" England laughed. America was stunned "But, how, what, wha? England which nation did you steal this from?" America said. "Uh, I cooked it myself you wanker," England replied, indignant. "But I've had your food before, it was disgusting! What's changed?" America questioned "Well, when I am cooking for others I cook as horribly as I possibly can because then, when they are passing by, they will never ask to come around for a meal and I won't have to deal with some bloody gits coming around just for the sake of free food! I've cooked normally today because it's Christmas." America was stunned, was this really true? This would explain why America had loved England's cooking when he was a child. "Ha, that is so like you Albion, anything to get out of socialising." Scotland teased. "Yeah, ever heard of the word 'antisocial'?" Ireland added. "Shut up, I'm not antisocial!" England said, and the fighting resumed. America stared at them incredulously, so England could cook? That settled it, the world was ending.

Somehow, Seamus' beans ended up on Scotland's head, which he wasn't very pleased about. This lead to a fight taking place on the table and America found himself chanting "Fight" with the others. Everything was absolute chaos. A well, let the world end, it's Christmas!

 **A/N: Yay, another chapter! I've realised this hasn't had much actual Christmas festivity in it yet, but oh well. Poor America, thrown into the deep dark depths of the Kirkland family without warning. This is taking a lot longer to write than I thought it would, it's cus I ramble so much I suppose. I just hope I can write this all before Christmas, tell me in the comments if you think it's okay to write a Christmas fic after Christmas or whether I should wait till next year if I go over time because I have mixed opinions from my friends (Okay** _ **friend**_ **not** _ **friends**_ **but I have many acquaintances). Anyway thank you for reading, I really honestly do appreciate it. Bya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A VERRY BRITISH CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 3

 **A/N: Hiya, people, I have recently discovered the 'Traffic Graph' page on and I am so surprised at all the people who have read this and all the different countries! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! And a massive thank you to Lizzie, who is the first ever person to give me a positive review on anything, I am so glad you like my story and hope you are pleased with the rest. I hope I can manage to stop rambling, I'm really just going with a flow with this story. I don't own Hetalia, frankly I'm not skilled enough to. Other than that, ENJOY :3 …**

"Well, if you're not going to help carry with stuff, you could at least open the bloody door!" England huffed from behind a massive card board box. Ireland looked at him, smugly, from the sofa. "Ah, but brother, it's my responsibility, as your big sister, to make sure you learn to do things on your own!" She replied innocently. "Thanks for your help." England replied sarcastically, dropping the box on the table. "You could be more careful, England, that could have broken the table." Wales remarked from his perch on the side of the table. England regarded him, exasperated "You were there the whole time! You could have helped me!" Wales smirked, looking very pleased with himself.

"Hey, what's in the box, Iggy?" America questioned, walking into the room. "So what do we have this year?" Scotland questioned with fake enthusiasm. England spun around and noticed that all of the nations were in the room "Seriously, you were all here and none of you thought to help me!" Scotland shrugged "You seemed content in doing it yourself." England glared at them, huffing, but decided to let it slide. "This year, I thought it would be a good idea to make our own Christmas decorations _before_ we put up the tree. This way they will be dry and ready to be decorated with!" England said. "God, Sasana, we're not children, we don't do arts and crafts!" North sighed, getting similar reactions from his siblings. "Well, sorry for wanting to have some quality family time once in a while, and, anyway, this is a tradition that we have done as long as I remember. In fact, I wasn't even the one who started this tradition, I was born doing this!" England argued. "Um, sorry but what exactly is it we are doing?" America questioned. "It's a family tradition for us to make a Christmas decoration every year to hang on the tree, it's mainly things that are symbolic to our people or us." Scotland explained. England looked pleased that he understood the importance of this occasion. "Okay then, let's get started!"

England started neatly unpacking the content of the box, Northern Ireland rolled his eyes and tipped the box on its side, the craft material spilling across the table. England glared at him. In America's opinion the method of unpacking was unorthodox but got the job done.

America looked at the scattered art supplies. What was he going to make? He looked around at the other nations for inspiration. England had picked up a block of, what looked like, glass, a chisel and some coloured dye. America definitely wasn't using those; he didn't have nimble girl hands like England. Scotland had claimed some purple and green fabric, thin thread and a massive bundle of needles. America doubted he would use them, to spikey. Wales was arranging carved wood into petal shapes, tissue paper and yellow paint on his left. Too many splinters, America thought.

Then America noticed that Erin and Seamus were both modelling the same shape "Hey what are you two making?" America asked, the pair looked up "Oh, we are making shamrock." Ireland explained, America was puzzled "What is that? It sounds like some sort of sugar-rock jewelled sweet!" That comment earned him two glares "Shamrock, laddie, is what you would call clovers, it's our countries' symbol plant." Northern Ireland explained "Well, technically, it's only yours, brother." Ireland pointed out "Yeah, but, I know that we both find them special and symbolic!" the pair smiled and got back to their work. A memory struck America "Hey, I thought you weren't even part of the United Kingdom, how can you share a symbol with North?" Ireland bristled "Well unlike _some_ people, I know the difference between gaining independence and ditching my family." Ireland said coldly "All I wanted was to know that I am not completely reliant on other countries, that doesn't mean I have to turn my back on the people I love most and never come back!" with that Ireland turned back to his work. America sulked a bit, he didn't leave England he just wanted his mentor to be proud of him for once, everything has a cost. America was completely lurched out of these dark thoughts when he saw something. England may be intrigued by intricate glass carvings, Scotland may like sharp, pointy things, but THIS just captured America's sole! America grabbed the play dough and got to work.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"Okay, ladies, gentlemen and Erin," England started, complains were heard from all his siblings "Put your models on this tray and I will put it in the appropriate drying/solidifying place!" all the nations complied. America stood back to admire his handy work. In front of him lay his bauble, it was a play dough based burger complete with cheese, bacon (…) the whole lot. In his opinion it was an exact likeness. "Ah, America, that's wonderful! Well done, you should be proud!" England smiled, Scotland snorted his opinion.

America's jaw dropped when he saw England's: It was a beautiful, intricate glass carving of an English rose. The glass was partially dyed, if you held it at a certain angle the rose was clear glass, but if you held it just right it glowed blood red. The rose head was attached to part of a stalk, which was guarded with razor sharp thorns. The entire thing was complete with one vivid red ribbon, curled through the flower, providing a place to hang it by. Wow. England noticed America watching and blushed "I know, I know, it's horrible. No matter how hard I tried the petals were crooked and…" America silenced him "England it's amazing! It looks as pretty and delicate as a fairy!" at this comment England blushed redder than the rose, America always knew how to cheer the grumpy nation up.

"Move," a rough voice grunted from behind them. Scotland barged through the pair and placed his decoration on the tray provided. His was a textile based bauble in the shape of a thistle flower. He had made a pin cushion type thing out of pale green fabric. He had impaled it with needles to symbolise the spikes, except he poked the blunt end into the fabric and left the sharp side exposed and dangerous. The flower at the top was shown with frayed purple fabric. "Wow, Scotland, it's very you. Way to capture the spirit of Christmas!" England commented, dryly. Scotland shrugged "It's hardly any worse than your maiming flower, mine just doesn't lure you in with 'beauty' and false promises just for you to be pricked and your blood drip, colouring the flower. With the thistle you get what you see." America was surprised by the observation and poetics of the comment, he was forced to wonder if they were still talking about the flowers.

"Gettin' deep about flowers, cool. Stand aside and behold true beauty!" Wales declared as he brought down his own decoration. It was a sunny yellow daffodil. The outer petals were large and defined, made from painted wood, to keep the structure sturdy. The interior petals were made of scrunched orange tissue, which had an air of controlled chaos about it.

"My eyes!" Northern Ireland cried, teasingly, as he too walked over to the tray. "Yeah, Dylan, could you have made that thing more florescent?" Ireland added. The pair gently placed their charms on the tray. Ireland's was made up of a golden coloured wire twisting into a three leaved shamrock, enclosing a small dark green jewel in its centre. Northern Ireland's charm mirrored his sister's except it faced the opposite direction. It was made of a shining silver metal instead and held a lighter green jewel at its heart. America couldn't deny that they were beautiful; he still preferred his.

With all the decorations complete, England started straightening them up, preparing to take them to dry, England's and Wales' were still running and America's needed to solidify. As America looked at the handmade figures, then up at the siblings, he wondered how flowers could so perfectly captivate people's personalities. "Okay then I'll just pop these over to the kitchen then make some tea for while we wait." England smiled, departing with the tray.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"Don't be stupid, the instructions clearly say 4b goes in the fourth slot across and three down!" Scotland shouted. "Yeah, but remember last year North changed around all the labels so we have to judge by size and appearance!" Wales retorted. Scotland turned his glare to the Northern Irish nation "Why the feck would ye do that!" He shouted "To see your face go as red as your hair, like it has now!" North giggled. England sighed, watching his brothers trying to assemble the tree, he addressed America "You'd think this would be simple by now, we've been using the same tree for decades! Before that we used to use real trees, I always preferred that, more at one with nature, but Wales complained that it left too many leaves around, and it was always at risk of falling and crushing us all." America stayed silent

After A LOT of effort (and a few casualties) the tree was finished and ready to decorate. It looked like a real tree, the thick braches covered all the plastic. It was at least half a meter taller than the American. England brought out the newly made decorations, which were placed on the tree first. They all then started putting the other decorations on the tree, which consisted of baubles, nativity symbols and plenty of rose, thistle, shamrock and daffodil themed hangings from previous years, America's burger looked a little lonely. Silver and blue tinsel was then wrapped around the tree in opposite directions, followed closely by a string of electric lights.

Finally, it was time to finish of the tree with something on the top. The siblings argued a bit over whose turn it was this year to choose and place the special ornament. They decided that it was England's turn. He chose a porcelain angel and then attempted to place it on the top of the tree but it was too tall and no matter how much he jumped he couldn't reach. Scotland looked in amusement at his youngest brother before wrapping his hands around England's waist and hoisting the younger nation into the air. After some half-hearted protests about not being a child anymore, England positioned the Angel right on the tip of the tree, ne smiled in satisfaction and was then finally released by Alistor. "There, and now he will watch over the household keeping us safe and merry!" England commented happily. Now America could see the Angel properly, he noticed that the Angel looked suspiciously like England wearing a toga, with wings. As America looked suspiciously at the Angel it winked! That wink was way too suggestive for an Angel! America retreated, more than a little disturbed and creeped out.

"Excellent, now we have a place to put them, you have no excuse for leaving the Christmas present shopping till last minute!" England remarked. This earned groans, a 'done it' from Scotland and a look of panic from Wales. "Ha ha, Christmas presents, right. Totally got them already!" he said sheepishly.

"That was fun!" America chirped "Yeah, that wasn't totally horrible." Scotland admitted "Shamazing!" Ireland sung. "Excellent, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Since you're all so enthusiastic, you can get started at cleaning all the left over mess up!" England smiled, evilly. Everyone groaned.

 **A/N: Hear that kids, clear up after yourself. See I can be educational! So that's another chapter! Yay! You people should be grateful, I faced a detention because of last minute homework for this! A little bit of Britannia Angel there! I love him. Please comment, follow or favourite, but if you're actually reading this part then you're doing more than I expected! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this. If my parents will let me stay at home instead of sending me to a holiday club (glorified day care) I will be able to write quicker and hopefully be able to complete this on time! Anyway, Byesies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A VERRY BRITISH CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 4

 **A/N: Hiya, guys! Thank you so much for all the continuous support. It's really great to check my emails and get a follower alert before plunging into the deep dark world of homework. Sorry if some Christmas events are in the wrong order of on the wrong date but when I'm researching all that comes up is "book tickets for our Christmas light ceremony now" please correct me on anything in the comments. I know I have multiple typos and I have found them but when I correct them the new version won't show up, any tips? Anyway ENJOY! :3 …**

"So what's the plan for today, dude?" America questioned lazily. He was strewn across the sofa, wearing a loose t-shirt, track suit bottoms and a tattered night gown, having only just rolled out of bed. "You mean afternoon? It's almost lunch time. You have slept through the best part of the day!" Arthur huffed.

A couple of days had passed since America had arrived in London. Not much had happened, everyone had just lounged around the house, England said it was so everyone got settled in his house and got over their jet lag (that part was for America). America had been trying to get on better terms with England's siblings; they didn't have any outward aggression towards the teen anymore, but they were far from friendly. The improvement in America and the Kirklands' relationship was probably due to a 'talk' England had had with them earlier.

"Well, now the Christmas tree is up, we need something to go under it, don't we? Today we are going into London to do some Christmas shopping, we can then go to watch the turning on of the Oxford street lights, lastly we can take a stroll through Hyde Park and explore Winter Wonderland. I'm sure we will be able to find something to eat there." So much for Americas plan (staying home with a bowl of popcorn and a Sherlock marathon). But presents, lights and whatever the fuck "Winter Wonderland" was sounds good to. "Great, I guess I'll get changed then." America decided "Make sure you wrap up warm or at least take a coat with you, we are going to be out while it's dark! Oh, and, if you want, I will make you some brunch, what would you like?" Arthur questioned "Surprise me!" America stated, departing. A week previously America would have thought asking England to 'surprise him' with food was an obvious death sentence. But now America couldn't get enough of England's food, so bizarre.

America threw open his cupboard, looking for something to wear. He settled on red jeans, a t-shirt with bauble with a peace symbol on it and his beloved bomber jacket. That would do, it couldn't be that cold outside! They all went surprisingly well with each other. He looked himself over a couple of times in the mirror before taking his jacket of and throwing it over his arm going then down stairs.

"America you look amazing! Your food is on the table, it's not English exactly but I thought you would appreciate it! Don't eat to fast in case you choke, and tell me if you want more, I made plenty because I know how you like your food, after all we are having a busy day you need your energy." America thought that anyone who thought that England was just a short tempered old man had never even remotely got to know the man, he was kind and caring, though it was annoying how he babied America, Alfred secretly enjoyed it.

America went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast and found... a burger? It was a normal English style burger, not that America was complaining, he was just a little surprised that England would make one. America shrugged and dug in, and was surprised to taste sausage. After careful analysis of the burger he deduced that England had used all the normal components of an English breakfast but made it in the form of a burger. The patty was flavoured like a sausage. America smiled, England would do anything to please him. America knew very well that he had been England's favourite colony, being spoilt even worse than the others, and America was happy that that hadn't changed post the American Revolution. America did take third and fourth helpings of the food (he was on a diet) then left to see if the others were ready.

(D-A-Y—T-R-I-P—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"Are you sure that your jacket is warm enough? If you're cold we can go back to get a better one!" Arthur questioned worriedly. The nations were taking a 20 minute walk from the countryside into the city were they could catch the tube to the mall. America had underestimated the weather and was shivering violently. The others all looked comfortable and cosy in their thick coats and scarfs, even if their noses and cheeks were red. "Not a chance it's the brat's fault for being insensible!" Scotland growled. England had none of that "I will buy you a new one the moment you see something you like! Don't worry, it's warmer in the city." Arthur assured. "Yeah cus of all the pollution!" Wales snorted. "Hey pollution is a sign of an evolved and populated society!" England defended, indignantly. "Yeah, whatever."

In England ended up lending America his scarf until he could find a warmer coat. They all walked in general silence, walk wasn't very eventful. However, as England saw the massive jumble of skyscrapers and lights that was his capital coming closer and closer, he felt a sense of contentment to being so close to his heart.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"So we have to take the Central line Westbound to the third from the end and from there it's only a couple of minutes' walk to Westfield." The nations were all staring at a complicated map with lots of different coloured lines and small labels. It was apparently the London underground map but America couldn't even begin to comprehend it, he did have the metro train lines and that was hard enough to decipher, but this was a whole new level. England was looking at it with a confident look of concentration. "But that'll take ages! Why don't we take the district line, I saw a sign for it back there." North grumbled. "No we can't do that, we'll be going in a completely wrong direction! Besides, the district line is full of pickpockets and whores, and occasionally pigeons but that can happen to any train. We want to get to Westfield shopping centre so we have to get off at Shepherds bush market. So, I suppose, if we take the Eastbound to Edgware road and change to the Westbound it will only be seven stops from there instead of 32." England decided. "Yes, that sounds considerably more appropriate." Scotland said sarcastically.

The group were waiting at the trackside for the next circle line train to arrive. They had just missed one when they arrived there. So far only district line trains had arrived but, as they had clarified earlier, getting on that train would do them no good. Half a minute later, the tannoy announced that the train was approaching the platform and they could see two head lights approaching the platform. The sight always amazed and unsettled England as he was subconsciously reminded of the eyes of a cat bus in one of Japan's animes. He had watched it a long time ago, late at night and, while there was nothing too unsettling about it, there was a tugging feeling of nostalgia which gave him a feeling of sad happiness about a dear distant memory that was half forgotten.

When the train came close. They started running along with the front of the train so they could possibly find seats. When the train stopped and the doors were opened, absolute chaos started. People were streaming out of the tube while others were pushing their way in. America honestly thought that this must be some sort of TARDIS train, bigger on the inside, because there was no other explanation to how all these people had managed to fit inside all at once. They all fought to find a seat. Erin pushed an elderly woman out of her way to claim her seat, England glared at her and offered his newly found seat to the lady. America gave up his seat for a mother with three children, it was the heroic thing to do. Scotland just strolled up and got a seat with ease, he gave of an aura that advised no one to get in his way. North just missed out on a seat and ended up assuming a position sandwiched between two business men. When Wales was seated, a young university girl in her twenties smiled at him nicely. He smiled back but made it clear he wasn't giving up his seat, she rolled her eyes and moved to the next coach. England was left standing awkwardly looking for somewhere comfortable to be positioned. Scotland looked at him cheekily and pulled his younger brother into his lap. England blushed furiously and complained but Scotland just tightened his grip on his brother and England eventually gave up struggling.

America was left standing, but he was perfectly content with swinging on the handles like they were monkey bars. The children on the coach looked at him in glee and started swinging from the ceiling too. Their parents weren't very pleased.

When the train started, North fell straight into the man in front of him, landing in his chest. He blushed furiously and left to sit on his twin, to which Erin wasn't very pleased. America, who was hanging of the handles with his feet of the floor when the train started, found it absolutely hilarious to be swung back and forward by the motion of the train. England found it amusing to watch him but the other Kirklands didn't look as impressed.

As England had said, they changed after a few stops to get onto the Westbound from which point they waited patiently to reach Shepherds bush. "Right it's only a short walk from here to get to the Westfield shopping centre. Whatever gifts you want to get I'm sure you can find there." England insisted. There seemed to be a lot of 'short walks' on this day trip, America thought, miserably.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"So here we are!" England announced as they approached an architecturally cubic white building. It did look quite flash but not too big or that impressive in America's opinion. That changed the moment he stepped through the door. There were pillars reaching towards the ceiling high above them, they looked like a modern artistic impression of trees. The ceiling its self was not straight, but rising and dipping in glass waves. The shops stretched out as far as America could see, covering multiple levels. "Cool." He remarked, impressed. What was it with London and these 'bigger on the inside' things?

He had to quickly rush forwards to catch up with Arthur, who was studying a complicated looking map for the second time that day. "Well, I suppose we should split into groups to go shopping, pairs maybe? That way we can get most of our Christmas presents without people knowing what we are getting them and we also have a partner so if we get lost we are not alone. There are maps everywhere I believe some of them may even be touch screen, but does everyone have phone credit just in case?" England asked, his siblings rolled their eyes. "Yes, Sasana, we are adults you know and we have our own complicated shopping centres in our houses and we know very well how to navigate ourselves." Wales reminded, but he still paired up with Scotland as asked. Obviously Erin and Seamus paired up happily together. That left England being America's partner. To be honest, America was happy he had a shopping partner, he might have had a history of getting lost once or twice in places like this but only sometimes.

With partners decided they all dispersed in different directions thinking of what to get the others. America was mentally checking all the people he would be expected to get presents for, which was quite a lot as he was holding the Christmas party, but he had left Japan and Canada in charge of the preparation for that which included thinking of and purchasing party favours. In contrast, England had a readymade neat check list folded away in his pocket of all the people he needed to get gifts for. Now all he needed was to think about what to get them all. He was hit by a wave of inspiration as he saw a women's lingerie shop on the second floor. Well now he knew what to get Francis. He smiled, mischievously, and started walking towards it with America in tow.

 **A/N: Another chapter! I swear my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, sorry about that. I know nothing much happened in this chapter because I rambled so much but at least they have done most of the travelling and can get on with the activities now. I hope you liked it anyway! Thank-a-you! (PS: I really need to hurry up it's already the 12** **th** **of December. But on the plus side: it's almost Christmas, yaysies!). BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A VERRY BRITISH CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 5

 **A/N: Let's face it, there is no chance I am going to be able to finish this by Christmas. Oh well. Please tell me in the comments if you think I should continue despite the seasonal irrelevance or wait till next year. Here's to all the people thinking of perfect presents for your fanfic characters to give and completely forgetting they have families and friends to maintain, YAY. Another chapter coming up in 3, 2, 1, GO!**

(Arthur and Alfred)

"Dude, what the hell is that thing?" America cried in distress as another lingerie item was thrown at him. Arthur was trying to find just the right item for Francis, using Alfred as a shopping trolley. The items were getting kinkier and kinkier. Alfred was shocked at the prices, it seemed that the less fabric that was used the more expensive they were. Actually, some of the outfits used a decent amount of material, just in unconventional places, leaving indecent places completely exposed. America's reaction when he entered the shop rather amused Arthur, Alfred really was such an innocent child. England was just as comfortable in shops like this as he was in normal clothes shops, after thousands of years, including his punk and pirate days, Arthur had seen enough erotic things and even worn stuff like this himself (more times than he would admit to; he was the erotic ambassador) it had gotten kind of boring. Alfred had to admit that Francis would appreciate a gift from here.

Many roses, lace and ribbons later Alfred was starting to get irritated, Arthur didn't seem to be anywhere close to finding the 'perfect gift'. Arthur had gone through a lot of lingerie in the past half hour or hour or however long it had been, but the outfits were all very cliché and very mild by a person like Francis' standards. It was then that he saw it from across the room, his eyes glinted with pure evil and a smirk played at his features. He walked across the room "How may I help you, sir?" the lady at the counter asked. "Hi, could you get that outfit from the display down please, the black one?" The girl nodded and got it down. When Alfred saw it his eyes widened in shock. Arthur had chosen a full on punk porno ensemble. It consisted of a way too tight black lace corset with splashes of red from underneath, there were also plenty of gaps covered by just lace and nothing else; America wasn't going to mention the pants **(A/N: Sorry for my Englishness but I don't know what word to use instead)** because he was pretty sure he would lose his virginity just by looking at them; Lace garter stockings were connected to the body part with chains; the look finished with stiletto platform pumps covered in spikes. There were many features Alfred didn't have the vocabulary to describe but let's just say that there were spikes, ribbons, lace, leather, chains and A LOT of black.

"I don't quite think that this one is big enough for your boyfriend, sir." The girl commented. Alfred was confused at what she meant but Arthur quickly insisted that he and Alfred weren't a couple and explained that it was a Christmas gift for a friend. "It's for Francis Bonnefoy." The girl stiffened "Francis Bonnefoy? I'll give you a chain collar and ball gag for free if you promise to teach that pervert a lesson with them." Arthur grinned evilly "My pleasure, ma'am."

"Iggy, that doesn't really seem like Francis' taste, I thought he was more of a satin and roses type guy." Alfred commented "Yes, Alfie, but if we give him a taste of my kind of fashion we can give him a real shock. There is a reason I am the erotic ambassador not him." America decided he didn't want to know and they went off in search of more gifts. Alfred decided he had had enough of panties and was going to get France a box of champagne truffles.

(T-H-E—I-R-E-L-A-N-D—T-W-I-N-S—B-L-E-H)

"Georgios darling, absolutely fabulous!" Ireland cooed as her brother struck poses in his newly found pink tutu. "As fabulous as it is and as gay Scotland is, I still don't think that it's his style." Seamus admitted, still giggling. Suddenly, Erin's eyes lit up "You're right, North, that's not Scotland's style because this is!" She exclaimed pulling an even frillier pink tutu of the shelf. It was littered with sequins and sparkles, and looked like various assorted shiny decorations would fall off with every step the wearer took. "Perfect!" North Ireland grinned, gleefully. "Beats his nasty kilts any day." Ireland agreed. "Yeah, this cheap net stuff is much more glamorous than that tatty tartan, he'll love it!" With that the twins trotted to the counter.

(E-N-G-L-A-N-D—A-N-D—A-M-E-R-I-C-A—B-L-E-H)

America didn't know how long it had been since they had come into the store, but they had pretty much covered everyone on their lists (which were both very long as superpowers needed to maintain a certain amount of alliances). They had bought limited addition collectable hockey merchandise for Canada, some creepy cosplay stuff for Japan (After going into that store America started to worry about the old nation's mental stability), a kangaroo boxing kit for Australia (Arthur doubted that particular sport was legal but that was Aussie for you), a silky haired kiwi doll for New Zealand and many other gifts for different countries. The only person left on Alfred's list was Arthur "Hey, Iggy, I was thinking I should probably, uh, go and see how the others are doing, or something, bye!" He said rushing of into the distance. "Don't get lost!" Arthur called after him. He smiled warmly, it was very obvious that America was going to get Arthur's present now, he wasn't a very good actor. Well. That gave Arthur an opportunity to get America's gift too.

As he strolled along the mall hallway, window shopping, he saw something that made him smile. He entered the shop and picked up a little box from the children's section labelled 'make your own island kit'. It came with a little amount of soil that expanded in water up to 20 times its size and assorted plant seeds, including fruit and vegetable plants. A perfect present for Sea land, it was always an issue that he didn't own any actual land. Arthur sighed, sadly, thinking of the little sea fort. He never quite knew what to make of Sea land, it wasn't an island so how could it be a country? But to have earned a personification he had to be someone special. England often regretted the harsh manner in which he treated the micro nation at their first encounter (okay encounter _ **s**_ but who was being technical) he was very run down from the war that had created Sea land, though he would never show it, and when he was hiding injury or sickness Arthur was always rather grouchy. Now that he had recovered from that incident his chance for bonding with his 'son' had gone, Sea land seamed to hate England and had found love and support from another source, Finland and Sweden. Well good on them. But England couldn't help still caring for his little Sea land. Yes, he would get Sea land this present, he decided, bringing it to the counter.

(E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E—O-T-H-E-R—T-H-A-N—E-N-G-L-A-N-D—B-L-E-H)

After running until England was out of his range of sight, America realised that he didn't really know where he was going. What had Iggy said to do if he was lost? Stick with his partner, but that kind of contradicted the reason why America was lost. He was about to turn back and ask England to point him towards a map when he saw a flash of a familiar green. He turned and saw that Scotland and Wales were on the floor below him, hauling plastic bags around behind them. "Hey, wait up, dudes!" America shouted, running down the escalator. He could have sworn they stiffened and rolled their eyes.

"Hey, lad, ye didn' have ta shout that loud, I'm not deaf." Scotland chided. "Well now we might be." Wales muttered. "So whatcha doin?" Alfred continued, unfazed. "Well, as I'm sure you can see," Wales lifted the shopping bags "We have been shopping, like we said we would. If you are referring to what we are _about_ to do then we are going to get Arthur a present." "Speak fer yerself, I'm making my gift for him because I can actually show some effort towards my baby brother." Scotland said looking defiant, Wales rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're onto England already? You've bought a lot, but it doesn't look like that much!" "Shopping is easy for us because, being island nations, we are not subjected to socialising with other nations." Wales spat the last words. "Yeah, Albion is forced to deal with that stuff fer us." Scotland laughed. "So that means we only have to get gifts for the people who actually matter." Wales finished. That was actually sweet, America decided, in a weird twisted way, but hey that was the Kirklands for you. Somehow America doubted he was getting a gift from any of them.

"I'm worried about what Erin and Seamus will come up with this year." Scotland admitted. "Yeah, I hope I haven't somehow pissed them of recently." Wales agreed. America looked at them, confused "What do Erin and Seamus do?" The brothers looked up at America with an amused glint in their eyes "Well, let's just say that last year Scotland and I got a shared gift." Scotland decided to elaborate "Yeah, we got a sheep dildo." "'So we can exercise our fetish in a safe way'" Wales quoted as the pair laughed. America was quite horrified but was happy that the grouchy pair were smiling for once. America decided that he never EVER wanted to find out what was meant by their 'fetish' and what the unsafe ways to 'exercise' it were.

"Speaking of the devils." Scotland muttered, pulling America (thankfully) out of his thoughts. America looked up to see the Kirkland twins strutting towards them, holding a pink sparkly bag apparently from 'princess kingdom' and displaying two knitted tea cosies on their heads. They were HIDIOUS. North was proudly wearing a cosy that depicted a sunny field with massive 3D pink flowers and bugs littered over it. Ireland was wearing a simple white one with a massive knitted red rose perched on the top. "Hey, guys." "What the hell are those things?" Wales questioned, mouth gaping. "Tea cosies! For Arthur!" Ireland replied "They're for if his tea pots get cold in the winter." North informed them solemnly, this comment was greeted by several oblivious looks. "Hey, you guys have seen how he treats them, it's like they are his babies or something." Erin defended her brother. "I swear I saw him telling one a bed time story the other day!" Seamus insisted. Scotland screwed up his face in confusion "Wait, if that's fer Arthur then who's the pink princess bag for!" he asked worried. "Ummmmmm." The twins shared a look. "Wait, guys, who's it for?" Scotland said, alarmed now. "No one!" "Hey, is that the time? We have to go!" With that the twins ran off. "Hey! Come back you bastards, who is it for!" Scotland said, in hot pursuit. Somehow the twins managed to get away by jumping to the second floor of a caramelised nut stand.

(E-N-G-L-A-N-D-'S—A-L-O-N-E-R—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"Right, what do we have?" England said as he keyed the words 'ghost protection' into the interactive map. Several options popped up, he decided to read them in order. The first one made England applaud the absolute stupidity of the whole bloody world; it was an entire shop dedicated to STD protection methods specialised for use with super naturals. Somehow he didn't think America would want something from there. Actually, over reconsidering, England decided he might; who knew what boundaries Tony's probes had? The second option looked more promising. It was a weird shop made by and for conspiracy freaks; foolish mortals (and America) fae are harmless. It's the alien bastards you need to be careful of.

Arthur made his way to the shop and sure enough, when he entered, he found an entire store full of defence against ghosts and fae. Arthur selected a thick handbook on 'what to do if under attack by the unnaturally supernatural' and 'mi casa es mi casa, bastardo' (A book on what to do if your house is possessed) he also got the practical kits the books supported. England then went to purchase them. In previous years, England had attempted to enlighten America by giving him some old spell books but America completely freaked out, burnt the book, scattered the ashes in earth, fire, air and water and went into hiding for years. _So naive and ignorant and so very, very stupid_ England thought.

While looking at the map England saw another shop that would be helpful. He typed in 'ghost protection' and it used 'ghost' as a key word therefore showing England various dark cult stores (of which he had visited quite a few in the past) they would be perfect to get a gift for his friends (yes he had friends) because, let's face it, they were a cult.

England decided on going to 'The Dark Side' which he had never been to before, he liked surprises (occasionally and at a certain extent). When he stepped into the store, he found it instantly more agreeable. Its anatomy could be compared to that of an abandoned cave, and he loved it. There were so many brilliant things to choose from (he may or may not have bought himself a couple Christmas presents too) but he finally decided on an 'other world portal summoning' kit, as it was fun to visit that world once in a while and, despite common understanding, not all of it was bad, a lot was actually really pretty and wondrous. That and the fact the kit came with soooooooo many cool extra components which included warriors tear, dragons' blood, unicorn horn (tragic but very useful, it died of natural causes, naturally, England only got free range) royal's heart, stardust and loads more! Perfect.

(W-A-L-E-S—A-N-D—A-M-E-R-I-C-A—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"So do you have any idea what you want to get Sasana?" Wales questioned. Alfred responded negatively "Do you?" America retorted. "Yeah, I have one. Ever heard of Swarovski?" After a couple of seconds thought, America's eyes widened. "Wow, dude! Isn't that like the million pound billionaire glass sculpture shop for the super duper rich?" "Well, yes, but Arthur is an amazing brother, he has done so much for us all, I think he is worth material possessions." Wow, what was it with these spontaneous deep outbreaks? "I guess… but do I look like the type of person who carries around a thousand bucks?" "No, you really really don't" Wales sighed. "But I'll help!" A voice said from above. Scotland literally dropped down on the ground next to them, seemingly from no were (but probably from the second floor). "But I thought you were making something for him." America reminded. "Yeah, I never said I wasn't going ta. As much as Arthur likes expensive pretty things, he loves hand made things too. So I was thinking we could add some colour, jewels and carvings to whatever we get. Oh and, on that subject, I saw a great collection he would love, it's called the mystical beings collection and it has three parts: the Dragon, the Pegasus and the Unicorn. They are one of a kind, none other in the world like them!" "Excellent, let's go see if they have it." Wales said and they made their way into the store.

When America entered the store he was almost instantly blinded, there were so many shiny things! Everything in the shop looked more expensive than his flat. There were intricately carved models everywhere made of glass, jewels, liquidised metal paint and loads more. Wales wisely positioned America in a corner far away from all the delicate goods and told him to stay still. They did find the set they were looking for and all pitched in with the price (three thousand fucking pounds!) but the models were definitely worth it, they were beautiful, Arthur would really love them. The miniature statues were wrapped carefully and placed in boxes. They then left to meet with the others.

(E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E—I-S—T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R—A-G-A-I-N—B-L-E-H)

"Hello everyone, how was the shopping?" Arthur asked. Everyone had congregated at the entrance. The twins had removed their lovely 'hats' for secrecy reasons but still held the pink bag, Arthur noticed it and reconsidered "On second thought, I don't really want to know. Anyway, now that's over and done with we can go to watch the turning on of the oxford street lights! We can leave all this stuff in my London house on the way." _Really_ America thought _how many houses does one man need?_ So they all continue on their London Christmas adventure, Scotland still eyeing the Ireland twins' bag suspiciously.

 **A/N: Hmm, that ending could have been better, ah well. So how did you like it? I have bought NO real life presents :3 but who doesn't live vicariously through their fictional stories?! I just went Christmas food shopping with my family and ended up spending £93 something. Is America a day before or after England? I can't be bothered to look it up, but I thought I should probably find out what day Christmas is there (I mean what day it would be here when it's Christmas there) as most of my readers are from America. Anyways: byeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A VERRY BRITISH CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 6

 **A/N: Yup I was right. I didn't finish this on time. Hope you all had a good Christmas! Sorry for not updating in ages I was writing some Christmas and Christmas Eve one shots, check them out if you are interested ^^. I haven't been to see the London lights yet so I am just writing about the images I have found on Google, which are real lights from previous years. But I am going to London in a couple of days and if you are in England at Christmas time I highly recommend doing the things America and England do. I don't know where this chapter is going but anyway: Enjoy…**

The group had left their gifts at England's London flat (by flat England had apparently meant penthouse but what else did you expect from the material possession loving billionaire?). From there they made their way to Oxford Street. England had decided that they should walk the last leg of the journey after catching the tube as there were many things for them to see and it was rather scenic. It was dark and you could see the stars. They all followed England who acted as a tour guide.

While they all walked through a dark street, America started to stumble and walk into things. He could barely see where England was walking a couple of meters ahead of him. "Dark, isn't it?" England smiled "That is because the lights along this street are actually gas lamps. There are fifteen hundred authentic gas lamps left in London. This street was around back in the times of Charles Dickens, the writer of A Christmas Carol, and has remained mostly unchanged. We are currently in Saint James' park and the area we are in now is lit only by gas lamps. If you look closely at the lights you can see the four gas mantles and that little flame is called the pilot light. Sometimes on dark and cloudy days you can see the pilot light in the day. Imagine back, not too long ago actually by our standards, all of London was lit like this. It was certainly a lot harder to see." America almost laughed at how much like a cheesy tour guide England sounded, but we did actually find that interesting.

"There is a lake up ahead so please be careful and do aim for the bridge. We can actually see it because those lights in front of it are normal electrical lights." England explained. America quickly started paying attention to his surroundings, he was cold enough without taking a swim. They walked in silence over the bridge, America's eyes widened as he looked across the water and at a massive, grand building that was illuminated by golden lights. "To your left there is Buckingham palace, the home of her Majesty the Queen." England explained. America half expected him to go into a bow and start a prayer for the queen's good health. "To our right you can see towards the river Thames. You can clearly see the London Eye with its night time lighting." England continued. America took a couple of photos while he was there.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

Soon they arrived in Oxford circus. In America's opinion they could have just gone Christmas shopping here. There was another Swarovski store and everything; though, admittedly, it was smaller than the one he had been in earlier that day. As if reading America's mind England said "I thought we would be better of shopping in Westfield to be out of the weather. It does have more shops, too." England explained.

It was so busy! There were people buzzing around the streets and cars jamming the roads. There were so many red busses people could decide which one they wanted to travel on. For some reason the people didn't seem to be going into or out of shops, they were all just staring up. "It looks like we got here just on time" England said. America was confused, what were they looking at? All America could see was darkness and the roofs of buildings. Suddenly the street lit up. America gasped.

There were lights everywhere. America could see lots of coloured spheres hanging in chains across the street. The 'strings' that bound them were smaller, intricate Christmas lights that reminded America of spider webs. America looked behind him and was surprised to find that the entire upper walls of the shops were covered in lights too. They looked like a water fall. "Come on!" England laughed as he led America onto a bus.

They all sat on the top floor at the very front by the window. "This bus will take us the whole length of the lights. We are really lucky to have got these seats, they give us the best view." England said. The bus started and America wasn't very impressed. There were hardly any Christmas lights; it was like the bus was taking them away from the lights. After a little while (in which a coca cola advert was the most exciting thing America saw) the bus turned left. The nations were greeted by a massive amount of lights. They were the spheres again. America had to admit they had surprised him. Blue Christmas lights weaved through the branches of the trees appearing like snow. America admired them for a while.

The bus continued and the bauble like lights lessened. Then came an impressive tunnel of lights. At first glance they looked like reindeer antlers but when America looked closer they looked like tree twigs surrounding… ducks? Oh they were six geese a laying! So that means the next one would be… yes! Five golden rings. Cool idea, America thought.

Those lights ended with a partridge in a pear tree. What would come next? When America saw what the next lights were he couldn't help but laugh. Umbrellas. Only you, England. Yes the next lights were probably the most impressive of them all. Every couple of meters there was a blue and gold umbrella with a wrapped present on either side. In the middle of the street there was a massive star. It looked like a combination of a star, a sea urchin and a spider web. On the side of the central decorations were four strings of golden lights on either side of the street. They were made to look like ribbons.

Sadly soon they were over and England guided them of the bus. "=America was absolutely buzzing "That was amazing! Let's do it again, please, please, please, please, please?" He begged. England laughed "America I would let you but I think you would rather we had more time for the next part of the journey." England said, ominously. America pouted. "So where are we off to next, Sasana?" Wales asked. "Winter Wonderland!" England smiled, excitedly.

 **A/N: Sorry but that's all you're getting today (haha I'm so evil). Yeah I need to research a bit. You will probably get the next chapter in two or three days cus that's when I am actually going to London and to Winter Wonderland so I will be more factually correct. So until then… Byesies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A VERRY BRITISH CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 7

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am SO sorry I haven't updated for AGES I had an exam week (dunno how that's an excuse I wasn't using the time to revise). Recently when I have tried starting this chapter before I just haven't been able to concentrate! In fact I can't really now either I may take a while to publish this chapter cus my family is so loud and I just can't think! *whacks head against table* Well anyway: Enjoy!.. (face palms concentration into self)**

There seemed to be a rather large amount of walking involved in this day trip, America thought. Well from what Alfred could pick up they could have taken the tube there (wherever that was) but England insisted they should walk. America had to admit that it _was_ pretty out there and they _would_ miss the scenery if they were compact in a little metal tube but still! America didn't want to walk (that and he kind of wanted to swing on those monkey bar things in the tube again). When America voiced the last part though the brothers just seemed amused "Don't worry, Alfred, we will catch the tube on the way back." England smiled. Fuck America hated it when England talked to him like he was some little kid! There was nothing shameful or childish about wanting to play on monkey bars rather than walking.

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we…" America droned constantly leaving no space for someone to answer and showing no sign of stopping. Scotland's eye had started to twitch with supressed anger. "Calm down," England soothed quietly "He is just bored! That's totally normal, everyone gets bored." Scotland snorted sceptically "Yeah well most of us have the decency and general presence of mind to keep our feelings to ourselves. He's just a wee bairn who will remain so for ever until the people around him stop spoiling him!" Scotland contradicted. England sighed "You just like taking every opportunity you can to criticise me, well at least my caring techniques don't include getting drunk, shouting at the child and beating them when they start crying!" England glared. Scotland brought his hands up in a surrendering motion "Hey that was ONE TIME! I _said_ I was sorry." Scotland swore, pulling England closer to walk in a half embrace "Honestly, ye get so defensive when conversation turns to that lad of yers." Scotland grumbled.

England made sure to keep a good watch for their turn, they had to cross to the other side of the street which was a rather risky feat, considering the amount of lanes and traffic between the two pathways. It wasn't a full on rule as such, but it was largely recommended that any pedestrians took the subway to the other side. However the entrance to the subway was rather easy to miss so England kept a good eye out.

America gasping in excitement distracted England momentarily. He looked up to find America's cause for excitement was a hot dog cart. England rolled his eyes "America leave it there'll be plenty of places to eat at winter wonderland." America looked at England suspiciously "Not just English food?" England sighed "Not just English food you ungrateful bastard. Besides I thought we have covered this; English food isn't gross!" America looked thoughtful then remembered that they infarct had "Oh yeah!" America said smiling thoughtfully "Well anyway, do they have hot dog sands?" America said quizzically "Yes, Alfred, they have hot dog stands. Bloody hell they have entire wooden huts selling hot dogs alone!" America seemed to be satisfied by this and started to skip in a random direction. England shrugged of Scotland's arms and ran to direct America to the subway entrance he had walked strait past.

America cringed the moment he stepped down into the subway entrance. He didn't really know exactly what had triggered that reaction; maybe it was the layer of grime that had become one with the walls and pavement or maybe it was the weird unidentifiable smell. America saw a sticky looking liquid running down the stairs, he really hoped it was Fanta. England looked amused "Well you can't expect everything to be gold coated." He pointed out. America supposed that was true.

Half way down the stairs they encountered a homeless man, he was splayed across several stairs sitting in a bundle of cloths. Scotland didn't bother hiding his stares directed at the man as he walked passed. Wales looked awkwardly at the tilled ceiling approaching as he tried very hard to look like he hadn't noticed the man. "Good day to you sirs, God bless you." The man remarked sarcastically, a sadistic, bitter smile on his face. America didn't really know what to do, all he had in change was a piece of gum and a button. England (ever the gentleman) dropped a couple of pounds into the hat by the man's feet then hurried to catch up with Scotland.

Scotland rolled his eyes at his youngest brother and chastised something along the lines of 'If he gave every homeless person or busker in London a pound he would become homeless himself.' The subway reminded America of a public toilet. Not that people where peeing on the walls (hopefully) but the tiles and confined feeling. Music filled the air which brought America's attention to a guitarist playing in the middle of the way. He wore a friendly smile and America, like with the first beggar, felt obliged to give him money. England did and Scotland just looked irritated.

They all emerged from the subway onto the opposite side of the street. England herded them through the crowded London street. By England's guidance America suddenly found himself at the edge of a park. "Well we're finally at Hyde Park!" England piped up, cheerfully. America's eye travelled up and spotted all the rides. The already awestriking rides looked even more spectacular in the night that had settled upon the country. Everything was glowing with brightly coloured lights, America couldn't wait to go on some rides. But first of all: his stomach said it was food time!

As if reading his mind England turned to him "So what type of food should we have? I assume you want burgers and chips or something along those lines, America, don't worry there are PLENTY of stalls selling those." England assured. Scotland scowled "There's no way ye're gettin' me to eat tha' _shite._ " England looked slightly exasperated "Yes, I didn't think you lot would agree on one food but that's okay; there are tables around that are not owned by specific places so we can go get what we want and sit together." England looked slightly pleased at having solved the problem. Wales gave a strained smile while cursing in his head that he hadn't been able to ditch the obnoxious American. He supposed the peaceful dinner he had hoped for would have to wait.

They walked around a bit looking for a table. The manner in which they trailed closely behind Arthur (so as not to get lost in the crowd) reminded Northern Ireland of a caterpillar. The thought made him snort a laugh which earned him a weary look from his sister. Once they had found a table the family dispersed to find their preferred foods. America looked around a bit and came to the conclusion that there was no possible way to narrow the food options down to just one. With that speculation America went on to buy BBQ ribs, a hot dog (from the American place, not that German stuff) and a cheese and bacon burger with cheese chips. #Winning! America gleefully trotted back to the picnic table.

Wales pushed defiantly through the crowd, he was thoroughly happy that England wasn't a baby anymore because it would have been a nightmare to keep watch of a child in this chaotic crowd. He was kind of home sick and wanted something familiar but that was fine, Wales had been shocked at the cultural diversity of Winter Wonderland from previous years so he was sure that he could find something from his house.

After some tiresome winding through the crowded paths (and marvelling at the rides on the sides) Wales found a little stall selling something of interest. Wales recognised the company and smiled, they always had nice Welsh dishes and were festival enthusiasts so Wales would probably find some classic with a Christmassy twist. Wales walked up to the counter and checked the menu, he decided on the leek and pea flan that contained turkey and cranberries as an addition, he then placed his order and sat back. It didn't take very long as the flan already made and they just warmed it up a bit. He look his food and departed.

"Woah!" North and where ogling at the rides. Some of them where so close they looked like they were going to knock over the stands in front of them. They could hear the people screaming as their bodies where spun and twisted at the mercy of the massive machines they were on. Ireland smiled "Bet you can't go on that ride without screaming." She said pointing at a particularly physics defying ride. Seamus raised his eyebrows with a mischievous glint in his eyes "Oh and _YOU_ can?" Erin nodded and North's face broke into a grin "You're on!" He then looked around a bit more and pointed at a different ride. "Bet I can scream LOUDEST on that one." He challenged. "In your dreams." The pair cheerfully walked of thinking about the ways they would brag when they won.

"So what are we going to eat?" Seamus asked looking around. Erin considered for a moment "Dunno. Do you feel like chips?" She asked. "Yeah," Seamus enthused "But I want something with meat too, just to prove I'm on top of the food chain." He explained. Erin's grin widened "Unhealthy pi! You ought to have vegetables with that meat." Seamus blushed and tried hitting his sister around the head with his bag. Ireland ducked and the two chased each other down the path, much to the displeasure of the stall owners who feared for their stalls' lives as the pair rampaged.

"IF YE DON'T FINISH COOKING THAT SHIT IN THE NEXT MINUTE I AM SHOVING THAT SAUSAGE UP YER ARSE. DON'T YE PRETEND THAT YOU'RE STILL COOKING I CAN SEE! YOU HAVE FINISHED COOKING 15 OF THEM THAT ARE JUST LYING THERE NOW SO WHERE'S OURS?" England winced "Scotland shut up!" He hissed "They are just making extras because there are 20 other people here who want the same thing as us." The pair had been standing by a German barbeque stall where they made their food on a rotating barbeque right in front of you-which was nice, in theory, but it took a while and lunch had been ages ago.

England had to admit he was hungry too but he felt sorry for the lone worker who was obviously terrified for her life. This seemed to satisfy Scotland and England looked at his big brother wearily. He sighed sadly; Scotland had never really forgiven Germany for what he had done to England in the war. England had been unconscious from his extensive wounds but he would never forget the look on Scotland's face when he had come to. Scotland had looked so worried and exhausted and from the state of England's room and the bloodied sheets beneath him England was very glad he had been unconscious and was very grateful for his brother's help. He would also never forget what Scotland had done to Germany while England had been unconscious. He wasn't even going to think about that. Though England was pleased to note Scotland had become a lot less hostile towards the Germans as of late, he still couldn't resist being as much of a pain as he could.

"FINALLY!" Arthur yelped as an agitated scream wrenched him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that their food was done, it looked totally worth the wait. Arthur smiled "Come on let's get back!" he dragged Alistor off before he could cause any more havoc.

(P-A-G-E-D-Y—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H-S-I-E-S)

Wales stared across the table at his fellow nation on the other side. Wales and America had arrived first and that had caused a somewhat awkward situation. It wasn't that either had any particular dislike for the other it was just that they didn't know each other very well. So instead of talking they opted for just eating and hoping the others arrived soon. That left them in a silence disturbed only by the occasional noises of eating which both tried to keep to a minimum.

"Wow I'm surprised you guys are alive!" The nations looked up to see Ireland and North approaching, it was North speaking. They looked up at him bewildered "I thought that without my amazingness present at all times you guys would lose the will to live!" Ireland snorted a laugh "Yeah right, I am more surprised that they haven't chosen death as an easy alternative to having to look at your ugly face!" that comment started another fight between the pair over who was better looking. Wales looked at them, unamused "You guys are (other than your gender) identical twins, so you are calling your own face ugly in fact in our family practically the only thing that makes us look different is our height and hair colour so you are technically calling us all ugly." America pouted a bit, observing he was being completely excluded. "And anyway." Wales continued "Death isn't a subject to be taken lightly so will you both just grow up and eat your food, in this temperature it won't stay warm for long." Since both the twins wanted to eat they didn't argue and dug into their food. Chips with gravy and pulled steak, America noted.

"Terribly sorry we're late!" England apologised, dragging Scotland behind him. The two sat down and placed their food on the table, .America's eyes widened. "Wow, Iggy, dude, did you put that hotdog through a jumbofier ray or something?!" England refrained from commenting on the appalling grammar of that sentence "No these are just German sausages, they are rather larger than most other types though. For some reason all these winter fairs sell them, I'm not sure why, probably because of some tradition I don't know but mainly because they are really nice when it's cold." America sulked a little hearing that the sausages that had impressed him so much where German **(He means the food, gosh you guys have dirty minds)** "Yeah, well, German hotdogs are nowhere near as amazing as the hero ones from my house!" America retorted with a smile. England rolled his eyes "By that you mean they actually have real meat in them rather than whatever the flavoured, processed crap is you sell." America opened his mouth to defend himself but England shoved his burger in his mouth instead.

So with that everyone started eating their foods ravenously, smiling as they warmed them up from the inside. While Wales and England ate with a certain dignity, America and Scotland practically attacked their food. Scotland gave the impression that he was an animal, ripping its prey apart, which wasn't helped by the fact he was eating a German pork kebab that was messy enough as it was. He soon developed a ring of sauce around is mouth and just on his face in general, America wasn't much better. Ireland and North where playing with their food while eating it and had decided they had enough food to spare some for throwing at Alistor's head who, as you could probably guess, wasn't very amused, especially since the chips had a generous helping of gravy on them.

As a fight broke out, England wondered where they could possibly get the energy to fight; it was so cold! But he sat back satisfied, now full and significantly warmer. He tuned out the noise and looked at the sky, spotting a few stars. Though he was sad that, due to pollution, he could no longer see all the stars anymore like when he was a baby he had to admit that now the sky was more of a constant shade of grey it made seeing a star a lot more special.

 **A/N: Ah, yes, star gazing. I don't know why that's there but I couldn't thin log how to end this so yeah. Anyway, FINALLY I know I have been AGES but that chapter was a little longer than the general length and definitely more than the last one. I chose my options at school today, we do that way later than other schools for some reason; everyone else did it a couple of years ago. Oh well, I hope I get in to the things I want. I need to go pick up my sister now. Hope you like this please favourite, follow and review! BYE!**


End file.
